Styles
Styles are specialized movesets which appear in Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry 4 and Devil May Cry 5. They change the way that Dante and Vergil fight by determining the moves and actions they can perform by using the or buttons. The movesets of most of the Styles can be used whenever the Style is equipped, but the Swordmaster and Gunslinger styles require that the correct weapon also be equipped to allow use of certain techniques. ''Devil May Cry 3'' In the original and HD collection versions of Devil May Cry 3 ''(including the original Special Edition), only one style can be used at a time, by selecting it from the CUSTOMIZE menu at the Mission Start screen or at a Divinity Statue. Dante begins the game with the Trickster, Swordmaster, Gunslinger, and Royalguard Styles, and gains the Quicksilver and Doppelganger Styles by absorbing the souls of two defeated bosses. His original four styles can be leveled up by using them during missions, unlocking new sets of style-related moves. Vergil, on the other hand, only possesses the Dark Slayer Style. Upgrading it unlocks both new Style actions, but also allows him to purchase higher level techniques for his weapons. The Nintendo Switch version of the Special Edition introduced the Free Style mechanic which allows players to switch between Styles on the go without having to interact with a Divinity Statue.Keep it Stylish with Devil May Cry 3 Special Edition’s new Free Style mode for the Nintendo Switch version - Capcom Unity Styles ;Free Style mode (Nintendo Switch version) ''Devil May Cry 4 In Devil May Cry 4, Dante may switch between his four original Styles at any time by pressing the Direction Pad. When he changes styles, he calls out the name of the Style and flashes its respective color, and if Dante is standing still, he will perform a special action related to the selected Style. After obtaining the Yamato, he can also switch to the Dark Slayer Style by selecting a Style already in use. His original four styles can be upgraded by purchasing levels at the Mission Start screen or at a Divinity Statue, unlocking new sets of style-related moves. Styles ''Devil May Cry 5'' In Devil May Cry 5, the Style system works similarly to that of Devil May Cry 4. Dante is again able to switch his Style on the go by pressing the Direction Pad and he will shout the name of the Style once changed. Each Style can also be upgraded by spending Red Orbs on the Divinity Statue. However, when he changes Styles, the colors of all of them is simply red. Dante also does not have the Dark Slayer Style anymore due to the Yamato not being in his possession anymore. In addition, Dante only has one line per Style this time, unlike in Devil May Cry 4 where he'd say a different line depending if he's in action or standing still. Styles References es:Estilos Category:Styles Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Gameplay